bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Implausible
Mission Implausible is a Multi-author Comic Series started by Kortu as a direct spin-off of Heroes. The story centers around two Dimensio-Agent Trainees, Dangerfist and Astley, as they travel through space and time to breathe new life into other series' stale plots. Due to the fairly recent BZPower server crash, the topic has been lost and instead links to a Certavus-related topic. It has been brought back in the Heroes topic. Authors Mission Implausible's author cycle is not as much of a cycle as it is a list of authors. Kortu decided to make a smaller series where the authors could take turns any time they wanted to. As commonly referred to in the topic, this concept results in Kortu making the brunt of the comics. The authors are as follows: *Kortu *Angry Nid *Zonis *Rorschach Plot After the death of their mentor, NaNDeRHeiSeR, Alucard Dangerfist and Xander "Astley" Dunlopshed VII, two trainee Dimensio-Agents, are assigned by Commander FoX to use their Dimensio-Portals and invade various comic series, breathing new life into their plots. In Operation Loser, posing as Mormons, they gave Kortu a ladder, which he later mounted upon the houseboat stuck in the giant tree. Dangerfist and Astley are unwillingly sucked into the world of Heroes by the dimensional scar left by the gigantic Dimensio-Portal that Exo M7 had used to swallow Angry Nidhiki's flaming house. After revealing the history of Exo's evil to Dokuma, they are interrupted from any further discussion by Kortu and Zildjian, who have randomly teleported to that place. Astley had studied the "Hero Experiment" that made up season 1 of Heroes and informed Kortu that their fellow agent FLuGLeHieMeR was preventing him from unleashing his ability of power-mimicry by staying with him in fear that the newfound ability would corrupt him. FLuGLe had since left Kortu to battle Black Outline Dok, effectively explaining why Kortu had teleported. Mr. Sun begins to attack the heroes, but Exo uses his internet browser to cover him with Mr. Moon, effectively creating an eclipse and causing Mr. Sun to disappear. In the darkness of the eclipse, Dangerfist and Astley clumsily make their way back into open space and leave in their Dimensio-Portal. Mr. Dimensio-Portal channels himself into the portal to say hello to the remaining heroes. In the world of Project Klinkerpoop, the two trainees investigate a crime scene inside Rorschach's laptop and run into Mr. Sun. They socialize with him and he makes it known that he doesn't tolerate them. Astley leaves to warn the main world of Klinkerpoop that the eclipse released from the laptop will give them temporary superpowers. He runs into Kortu and they discuss Zonis's medical records, revealing that Mr. Sun turned him into a zombie. Dangerfist uses a Dimensio-Portal to bring the funny characters of Klinkerpoop back to the main world. Mr. Sun and zombie Zonis sneak back to the main world through this portal. Mr. Dimensio-Portal channels himself into the portal and remarks that he thinks he just saw his evil brother. On the main land, it is revealed that Dangerfist and Astley have abandoned the authors of Klinkerpoop and the eclipse has ended, leaving them helpless against the various forces of evil released from the laptop. In the world of Lol With Angry Nidhiki, the agents decide that there is no way to redeem such a terrible series. Unbeknownst to them, a rascal cloaked in green stowed away in their Dimensio-Portal before they leave. Dangerfist and Astley land on the roof of the Dimensio-HQ and are greeted by Schwinn Testsley, who accidently admit their love for eachother but do not realize the other's affections. They are put on the planning committee for the DA New Year's Party. In the party planning meeting, Ruebix Bug tricks the committee head, CHaRLie FReNKLe, into leaving the room. Parallel Kabookie then leaves the room to "get over his eggnog hangover". Ruebix Bug then catches up with Dangerfist and Astley. On the roof the night of the New Years Party, Parallel Kabookie and Ruebix Bug drink punch until they are convinced it is a hallucinogen by the sight of the Green Cloaked Stowaway. Commander FoX, at the party, gives Astley and Dangerfist the duty of abducting useless characters and putting them in the dungeon as another means of helping progress the plots of comic series. He then puts Parallel Kabookie and Parallel Zonis in charge of the dungeon. External Links *Heroes at BZPower forums- Houses Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Deleted In Dataclysm